highschool drama
by lillypadlover2006
Summary: Sakua has to deal with highschool until she found her boyfriend cheating now he will find consequenses


Hey guys this is sad, but it get's good at the end

Her sad eyes stared down at the new video camera tenten gave her for her birthday. Her birthday was four months ago but sakura has never used it. She gave a sad smile and picked it up and placed it on the dresser and she began to prepare everything else for tonight.

Yesterday…

Sakura sighed as she waited for sasuke by the lunchroom. She knew she pissed him off but that didn't mean he had to ignore her like that. Sakura is 17 years old with pink hair straight at her shoulders and glowing green eyes. She has a body any guy would drool over.

"Sakura, I don't think sasuke is coming," her friend hinata said. She had violet eyes that went down her shoulders with beautiful white eyes. Naruto was still clueless to how hinata liked him but he was starting to like her.

"Go head hinata I'm going to find him and see why he is so pissed off," sakura said stomping off. Hinata stared off at her until she heard her name being called.

"HINATA, HINATA, I passed my test and kakashi cried." Naruto Uzumaki yelled running over to her. Her eyes widened as he hugged her laughing holding a paper.

"You are officially staying my tutor hinata," naruto yelled pulling away blushing. Hinata was frozen in place her face looking like a tomato. "Sit with me at lunch today hinata," naruto said pulling a blushing hinata.

She checked the sakura trees and the classrooms and the lunchroom and no sasuke. Now she was starting to get pissed off. She has known sasuke since preschool, she has loved him forever. They started going out in the 8th grade, she remembers every minute.

She smiled and started thinking back….

"_You are so annoying, do you know that?" a kid named sasuke uchiha said. He was the heartthrob of konoha middle school with mysterious onyx eyes and black hair that defied gravity in the back. Sakura was in love with him._

"_I like being annoying sasuke," sakura said sticking out her tongue. He smirked and walked ahead._

"_Hey don't you ignore me chicken-butt," Sakura said running up to him. She stopped where they break up and go to their own houses._

_He turned around his eyes hidden by his bangs, which made sakura freeze. "Sakrua…"_

_He pushed her against a fence with his lips on top of hers, she stared into his eyes which were red from sharingan (I think that's how you spell it). She closed her eyes and kissed back as he tried to go deeper. His tongue licked her lower lip asking for permission which she granted and he explored her mouth._

"_...be my girlfriend?" he whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed him again and that started their relationship._

She smiled even more when she made sure to count every kiss they had until she lost count. She knew she couldn't be mad at him for long, plus she knew if she didn't tell sasuke she was pregnant she was going to lose her mind. Both him and her lost their virginity about 2 months ago and she was sick and took a pregnancy test two weeks days and hasn't told anybody and she wants him to know first. She was walking behind school, she heard giggling. She didn't worry about until she came around the corner and about hurled.

Sasuke was there with his shirt off with a girl kissing his neck, but the worst part was of who the girl was which Karin aka slut of konoha highschool. Sasuke and Karin heard something drop and saw sakura her hands shaking.

"Sakura I'll talk to you later, now leave," sasuke said with emotionless black eyes.

Sakura didn't cry she ran and ran into the school and burst into the school.

_If I don't get in a bathroom I will hurl._

She was grabbed by a pair of arms, "Sakura are you alright?"

_I am going to hurl please let me go._

Sakura burst into tears and yelled pushing away from whoever was holding her. Tenten and neji looked after her.

Tenten told neji in a firm voice, "Get hinata." Neji nodded his head and started running while tenten ran to catch up to her friend.

_Oh my god I don't think I can make it._ Sakura just needed to go around the corner and she was there. She just saw Karin and sasuke again and sobbed blind with tears running down her face. "Sakura!" tenten yelled. Sakura heard her but she had to get to the bathroom. She opened the door and ran to one of the stall's toilets and literally hurled. Tenten ran in and grabbed her hair and patted her back.

Hinata was actually talking to naruto. She was blushing but was talking to naruto with no stuttering.

"Hey hin…." Naruto shut up when neji ran up and whispered in hinata's ear. She stood up real fast and was out of the lunchroom in 2 seconds. She ran to the bathroom and opened it up.

"Hinata lock the bathroom door," tenten said over sakura sobs. Hinata ran over and sakura puked again and sob. Hinata grabbed a paper towel and wiped sakura's mouth and tears. She grabbed another one while tenten hugged sakura from behind.

"Sakura what happened? Please tell me because it hurts to see you cry," tenten whispered which surprised hinata and sakura. Sakura moved away from the toilet staggered when she stood up but washed her mouth out and sat in the floor silent tears pouring out of her eyes.

They heard a knock at the door but ignored it and sakura was about to say something when the banging wouldn't quit and tenten said "hold on a minute."

She opened the door, "Look there are other bathrooms, right now I suggest you back away from the door and go to the other bathroom."

She came back and sat beside sakura and smiled, "All taken care of." For some reason sakura laughed and finally she quit laughing.

Sakura looked down, "I looked for him at lunch and I found him with another girl, but not only some girl. It had to be Karin who was moaning and giggling."

Hinata was pissed, "I'll going to kill him." Tenten had her eyes closed clenching and unclenching her fist.

Silent tears started to run down her angelic face and she said, "But that's not all of it…I'm pregnant." Hinata and tenten stared at her while she sakura grabbed her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us?" tenten asked.

"I wanted sasuke to be the first one to know," sakura said with a sad smile.

"Will you guys please stay here with me?" sakura whispered. Hinata and Tenten smiled and hugged her.

_Fuck, _Sasuke cursed he knew he screwed up. He didn't know what pissed him off but when Karin started to kiss his neck he gave in. He slammed his head on his desk until he heard the seat beside him move.

"What's the matter teme?" naruto said with a puzzled look. _­_Sasuke can done see how pissed naruto is going to be when he finds out.

"Nothing dobe," sasuke said quietly. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to know when to shut up.

Of all things why did I say that to her, I'm a complete idiot. I think I may have just ruined the best relationship I have ever had with a girl I truly love. He slammed his head on his desk.

Asuma came in and started with his speech, until a student came in and whispered in his ear. "Now what did you say about tenten?"

Sasuke heard it, "She is with a student who doesn't feel good as with hinata." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes imaging the look on her face. Sasuke got up without a word and left the classroom, school and went home. He knew if he bothered her now she would be pissed.

Sakura sat there in a daze thinking about sasuke and how she was going to deal with this. Tenten got an idea and nudged hinata. Hinata looked and figured tenten had a plan.

"So sakura guess what?" tenten said with a sly smile. Sakura woke up and got curious and said what.

"Neji told me he loved me," tenten said and it worked. Sakura asked a bunch of questions and hinata defiantly wanted to know.

"Here's how it happed, we usually train so at lunch we got bored and we started to fight and he sexy as usual." Sakura and hinata burst out laughing and tenten continued, "Well I don't know how the hell he pinned me on the ground but he whispered in my ear. I didn't hear him but he kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. It wasn't a sloppy kiss it was just right but after we got done making out, he said he loved me."

Sakura laughed and said, "Aww that is sweet now we got to get hinata and naruto together."

Hinata blushed but sakura frowned again and sighed. She stood up dusted off her butt and looked at her two friends. "Guys I'm going home and going to sleep," sakura said and unlocked the door and was gone. Hinata and tenten looked after her and stood up and silently and went to class.

Sakura went home and cried and cried until she was all puffy, until she heard a ring. She looked at the caller id and saw: Sasuke Uchiha. She turned off her phone and threw on her dresser. That night she held her stomach and thought about everything, she done knew the stress she put on the baby could lead to miscarriage. She thought about her parents who died in a car crash. That day she also lost a baby sister because her mom was eight months pregnant. She made a decision that changed her life forever.

Sasuke has called exactly 38 times and her phone is still off. He turned over and saw all the pictures of him and sakura. They newest picture was on his nightstand with they were on a bench sakura smiling and glowing as ever, he had a small smile. She was in his lap arms around his neck, while naruto tried not to mess up his camera.

He sighed, _Sakura please forgive me._ He tossed and turned that night knowing he couldn't live without her.

The next day sakura heard all the messages each breaking her heart bit by bit. She got in the shower and enjoyed a big breakfast smiling as she did. Hinata was at the door waiting on sakura expecting a crying except she was smiling.

"Hinata were gonna be late if you stand there," yelled Sakura up at the sidewalk.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"Yes today is sunny and I am going to enjoy it," sakura said.

As soon as they entered the school everybody got quiet and stared at sakura. She ignored them and walked up to tenten and neji who were holding hands. Tenten was surprised but still smiled back.

"Forehead!" Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears. Tenten and hinata saw this and got pissed.

Karin and her friends came up to her and smirked at her, "Sasuke not your's anymore."

Sakura looked up and said, "He sure the hell is not your's either."

That pissed Karin off and she raised her hand to smack her. "You FUCKIN BITCH!" tenten yelled as her fist slammed into karin's face. It sent Karin flying into the lockers, blood squirting out of her nose. Before she even realized what was happening tenten had her shirt collar her eyes fierce.

"If you or anyone of your friends try to ever hit sakura again," tenten slammed her into the lockers and grabbed her shirt collar and said the next words in venom, "I. Will. Kill. You."

By now everybody was staring at them and tenten knocked Karin in the floor who stumbled up and ran away. Tenten then turned to them and gave a death glare and everybody moved quickly. Neji looked at her all funny and walked up and kissed her hard and slammed her into the lockers.

Hinata and sakura just stared at them as they made out as it is the last day they will see each other.

"OHAYO," yelled naruto yelled. Sakura knew sasuke was with him, sasuke needed to talk to her bad. He couldn't stand not talking to her.

"Guys I'm going to class so I'll see you in there," sakura said running down the hall. Sasuke was about to run when tenten stopped him.

"Uchiha leave her alone right now." He glared at her but stopped.

She was running when she felt her stomach jerk, she gasped and held her belly. It was painful and about fell to her knees.

_Get by the rest of the day._

He has tried to talk to her, she would run away or he had to deal with tenten and hinata. God was Karin bugging the shit out of him to, she doesn't know how to leave a person alone. The final bell rung and everybody fled except sakura, and slowly walked out staring at the lockers, the classrooms, the office.

"Hey what took you so long?"

Sakura ran up and slammed tenten in a hug. Everybody was there watching as she hugged tenten for dear life. Sakura looked at neji and bowed her head. She hugged naruto and punched his arm which made naruto scream. Sakura laughed and hugged him again.

"Bye guys," sakura yelled as she and hinata walked the other way.

"So hinata when do you and naruto plan to get together?"

Hinata blushed, "I don't know if we will be together.

Sakura smiled and said, "He likes you hinata, trust me and make a move." Hinata look over shocked while sakura gave a small smile. They were walking quietly and then sakura screamed and gripped her stomach.

"What wrong?" hinata said gripping sakura's arms. Sakura straightened up and nodded her head.

"Hinata I'm going to go home," sakura said with sad eyes. She hugged hinata real tight and ran home as fast as she could. She was turning a corner when she bumped into sasuke. She was trying to run past him when he grabbed her arms and wouldn't let her go.

"Sakura," sasuke said trying to get her to look at him.

"Let me go," sakura yelled tears coming down her face. She suddenly looked at him, and her hands grabbed his face tracing his cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her but she pushed away and ran away before he could grab her.

Now it was night as she was in her night clothes and had everything ready. With a few buttons she turned on the camera.

"Hey guys it's me sakura but I have something I have to do. Guys I can't live anymore it kills me but I'm going to tell the reason why." She sighed and slowly brought the razor down her wrist seeing blood run down her arm. "Sasuke I love you to death and I still forgive you. But the bad thing was is I was pregnant after words, I've been pregnant for two months."

She looked down and smiled with silent tears rolling down her face, "The thing is though sasuke the stress this put on me would cause me to miscarriage. I can't live without you and for the few days my stomach has been causing me awful pains and I think I may have already damaged the baby."

She took a deep breath as her eyes were slowing glazing over. She didn't show her arm that she cut but she said, "Naruto for god sakes, Hinata has been in love with you since the 1st grade can't you realize that."

"Tenten I know your going to be mad at me but I love you to death and I leave you with my computer. You're a really good friend and I'm glad you're with neji. Hyuuga you better take care of tenten."

"Hinata I know this is going to hurt you the most but I'm sorry so please forgive and I love you. You and naruto better be getting together soon. You will find me in the morning in my bed so I'm really sorry."

Sakura was crying and her arm was hurting but she didn't quit, "I love all you guys and sasuke I still forgive you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby."

Her eyes were glazed over when she said, "I don't think you want to see me flop over so I'm going to go to bed, Bye guys." She was laughing and crying at the same time, when she turned off the camera.

Sakura died 5 seconds later after she laid in her bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata entered sakura's house the next morning and huffed carrying all of her stuff. "Sakura Haruno get up right now were gonna be late."

She walked up the stairs and entered her room turning on the light and kicking her bed playfully.

"Get up sakura," hinata said smiling. She froze when she saw the video camera on the dresser. Her eyes widened when she saw a pool of dark red that led to her bed. She bit her lip as she removed the cover, and ran to the bathroom. Sakura was laying in her bed wit h eyes closed like she was asleep was there was blood all over her arm and sheets. Hinata closed her eyes as she reached for the camera and looked at sakura. She looked peaceful and hinata burst out crying. She ran downstairs and watched the video through the little screen it provided and sobbed. After she got up she was pissed, she was after uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang was at school walking to class neji and tenten whispering to each other while naruto annoyed the shit out of sasuke. Neji kissed tenten but tenten pulled away.

"Hinata?"

Everybody froze heard a slapping noise, hinata just slapped the shit out of sasuke. His face was tilted and you couldn't see his eyes.

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" Hinata yelled which shocked everybody.

"You stupid ass-hole, you just ruined the lives of the two most important people in your life," hinata yelled dropping in the floor sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"What are talking about hinata?" tenten said grabbing her.

Hinata stood up again and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. He let her, he thought she was talking about the cheating thing. Karin came and said "Don't hit my Sasuke-kun."

Hinata slowly looked at her breathing hard and said, "I dare you to say one word, because when you do your will be thrown in them lockers paralyzed from the waist down. It's your choice."

Everybody was staring at them.

_Hinata said two lives what does tha—_

"Where's sakura I need to talk to her?"

Hinata broke down and said, "You won't be able to talk to sakura, you won't be able to see her or hear her voice."

Naruto looked at her, "no please don't tell me.."

Hinata held up a video camera and burst out crying. The bell rung but the gang stayed in the hallway, not caring if they got in trouble. As soon as sasuke saw the tape, he took off to her house while tenten just stared at the camera and burst with tears. Naruto cried and grabbed hinata and pulled her close together.

"What's going on here, Get to class," the principal tsunade shouted. They ignored her and she stomped over. "You heard me, get to class." Neji handed her the tape and grabbed tenten. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but watched half of it and closed the tape looking away as one tear slid down.

"When?"

"Last night," hinata sobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran, he was going to her house. _Please why did you do that you idiot._

He got there and ran straight to her room and looked away. She was there with the covers off blood on the sheets. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at her.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much I love you? God sakura I love you so much." He didn't get an answer, he ran up and grabbed her hand, it was so cold and her body wasn't frozen yet. (I don't know what you call it sorry)

God he knew he couldn't live without her, so he went in the bathroom and grabbed a razor and slit his wrist. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote in big words.

**I WILL NOT LIVE WITHOUT HER**

He laid on the bed and put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes waiting for sleep. 2 minutes later Sasuke Uchiha died.

The gang went to the house to inform somebody when they found sasuke laying with her dead.

"Oh god Sasuke!" naruto yelled while everybody turned away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around to see a field with sunlight and he sat up and looked around.

"You shouldn't have done that," he heard the voice he thought he lost. He looked up and saw sakura glowing as ever. He got off the ground and looked at her.

"You shouldn't have either," he said reading her eyes. She smiled and hugged him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review

Lillypadlover2006


End file.
